comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Maximoff (unknown earth)
"I've heard people say my powers are frightening, that they can lead to nothing but destruction... people say because my father is the way he is that I will end up the same. I want to show all those people that they are wrong... I want to show the world that I won't be a victim anymore. I believe peace between humans and mutants is possible, and I will fight my hardest to make that a reality." '' - Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch'' Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch, is the daughter of Magneto, and the twin sister of Quicksilver. Wanda is a member of the Ultimates along with her brother, and she is also an ally to the X-Men. Wanda, along with her brother, was experimented on by Dr. List, the right hand man of the villainous Wolfgang Von Strucker. The experiments awakened and enhanced Wanda and Pietro's latent mutant abilities, and Wanda in particular became incredibly powerful; the power of Loki's scepter, which contained the Mind Stone, gave many powers such as telekinesis, energy projection, hypnosis, and the ability to tap into chaos magic. Wanda and her brother were later 'rescued' from Hydra's clutches by Magneto, the infamous leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants: who Wanda and Pietro would later discover is their father. Early Life and Joining Magneto Wanda and her brother were born in the Eastern European country of Sokovia. Wanda and Pietro were born to a human agent, Magda, and Erik Lensherr, the mutant super villain known as Magneto shortly into their ill fated marriage. Erik left her in anger when he realized that she was assigned to watch him, not knowing he had gotten her pregnant. Magda ended up giving her children to a kindly Sokovian couple, the Maximoff's before disappearing for quite some time. When the twins were ten years old, tragedy occurred during a normal night having dinner with their family: a mortar shell hit their apartment building, killing their parents and other siblings, and trapping them both as well. A second shell landed near them but did not go off; they were trapped for two days staring at the unexploded shell: the shell had the words ''Stark Industries ''printed on it. Because of this horryfing and traumatic experience the twins developed a deep hatred for America and particularly for Tony Stark; this hatred later grew to include the Avengers as well. As they grew older, they would often take part in, and even lead protests against the Avengers. This, along with the true knowledge of the twins true parentage, made both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA take notice. Both organizations watched the twins from afar, and so did another man... One day young Wanda accidently caused a house to burst into flames with her mutant powers, and an enraged mob of villagers went after her and Pietro, intending to kill Wanda because they thought she was a witch. Pietro tried to protect Wanda, but they were both inexperienced using their powers and they were outnumbered as well. Little did they know that they would be rescued by Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, and leader of the infamous Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Magneto had been searching for his wife Magda, wondering if his childhood sweetheart was still alive, and after he found the last place anyone had seen her Bova Ayrshire informed him that his wife had given birth to twins before her apparent death. Magneto saw Wanda and Pietro, and he saw how much Wanda and Pietro resembled his wife and himself and decided they must be his children. Magneto informed the twins that they were mutants and his children, and he offered them a chance to join his Brotherhood and fight by his side. Wanda chose to join her father like Pietro had, but she was quite passive, for the most part. Wanda often felt uncomfortable with her father's violent methods, but she was too afraid to speak out about it. Wanda and Pietro got into many confrontations with the X-Men, a mutant superhero team that was founded to help human and mutant kind. Wanda found herself agreeing more with Charles Xavier's methods, and she also developed a crush Scott Summers, one of the members of the X-Men. When Magneto went MIA and seemingly died at one point, Wanda became more involved with the Brotherhood. Pietro tried to run the group himself, desperately wanting to live up to their father's legacy, but due to his youth and inexperience he was a poor leader. Wanda wanted to take the group in a more peaceful and nonviolent direction, and she tried to convince Pietro to be allies to the X-Men instead of their enemies. Pietro, being the stubborn young man he was, didn't want to listen to Wanda at first. However he knew deep down that there Father's way would never ensure true peace between humans and mutant, but only make humans fear and hate them more. When Magneto returned and tried to attack Washington D.C. with an army of reprogrammed Sentinels, Wanda and Pietro teamed up with the X-Men to stop their father. Magneto's scheme was thwarted, but he was enraged, feeling betrayed by his children. Wanda and Pietro fled, knowing that their father would be absolutely furious they helped the X-Men stop his attack on Washington. Magneto caught them however, and Quicksilver was injured when he and Magneto fought. Since Wanda was his favorite child, Magneto left her unharmed. Becoming an Avenger Wanda and Pietro decided to leave the Brotherhood permanetly and use their mutant abilities for good instead. They joined the Avengers, which at the time was being led by Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. The other founding members were on leaves of absence at the time for their own reasons, so the Avengers only had Captain America, Hawkeye, Wanda, and Pietro as members. Wanda would have preferred to be an actress at this time, but she never got the chance to pursue this. Eventually, Wanda began to feel more comfortable as a superhero, and as more members returned and joined, the Avengers started to feel like a second family for Wanda. Wanda formed a close friendship with Carol Danvers in particular, and saw Carol as her best friend. Wanda also became a student of Agatha Harkness, a very knowledgable and powerful witch. Agatha taught Wanda the art of witchcraft, and also how to better control her powerful mutant abilities and reach her full potential. Possesed by Chthon Wanda vs. The Avengers Freed from Chthon's Influence Powers and Abilities Hex Bolts: With her hex bolts, Wanda is able to manipulate probability, using her ‘hexes’ to make something things she wants more likely to happen, or to make something she doesn't want less likely to happen. This usually manifests as “bad luck” and has a negative outcome for her opponent. Wanda used to not have much control over her hexes, but she has gotten to a point where she has gained better control over her hexes so they only happen when she wants them to. Probability Manipulation Telekinesis: Wanda can move, manipulate, and levitate objects using her mind. She’s able to use this power to affect and manipulate particles and molecules, and to manipulate matter and energy as well. She can also control physical forces such as gravity, kinetic energy, pressure, friction, and state of matter. She can use these powers to control or even stop her opponent’s movements, or to move or suspend objects mid-air. Psionic Energy: Wanda can use her psionic energy to create energy blasts, bolts, and waves, or gather objects or other physical matter into a small space in her sphere of influence, which always can be seen since her energy looks like bright red flames or smoke. Wanda can use her psionic energy to deal direct hits to her opponents. Teleportation Energy Field: Wanda can use her Psionic energy to create barriers. Chaos Magic: Wanda is able to tap into and control chaos magic. Category:Heroes Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants of Earth Omega X Category:Characters of Earth Omega X Category:Earth Omega X Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes of Earth Omega X